Boyhunter
'Boyhunter '''is a song by El Kadsreian-New Zealanders rapper-singer Jedidiah Weasn. The song features El Kadsreian-Japanese singer Heather Down from ''Psycho Girls, El Kadsreian-Australian singer Rob Oaks, Vicnoran-American singer Lilla My, El Kadsreian-American rapper Crazy Max and British rapper Dan Bull. The song was produced by Joel Beaters, Karen Silk and Ash Zi. The song was released on November 29, 2016. The song slightly samples Skye Sweetnam's song Boyhunter. Background Jedidiah got together with Heather Down in October 2015 to make a big posse cut. Andrew Big was considered to rap a verse along with Cha-Ching, but they both couldn't get verses in on time. In January 2016, Dan Bull stated on a radio station that she had wanted to collab with Heather Down since she was born, and only didn't ask because she thought she'd be too young to collab with "a was too damn boyhunter zone". Dan Bull later stated in an interview that he'd be happy to get Heather Down on a song, and said she could even get the opening verse. Heather Down and Lilla My recorded their vocals on September 2015. Dan Bull and Heather Down were going to be originally on a remix to Jedidiah's 2016 hit We Will Rock You, but it was scrapped overall, but Jedidiah later decided to get them all to write verses for Skye Sweetnam's song Boyhunter. Rob Oaks's verse was added, "at the last second". Jedidiah stated that Rob's verse almost didn't get in, but he managed to "where's the beef". The version without Rob Oaks is the radio edit version of the song. Another version was leaked online with a verse from a rapper called Crazy Max. Music video The music video was shot from October 1 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, and uploaded November 29 on YouTube. The music video features everybody trying to break into offices and steal all of the money. Dan plays the lookout on top of a building and is seen holding a walkie-talkie on the line to Jedidiah. Heather plays a distraction and drives a distraction car. Lilla and Rob make attempts to break into the locks, although Rob gets captured in the process. Dan collects the money that Rob passes to her, and drives a similar car to the one Jedidiah is driving, confusing the police. Jedidiah reaches a dead end and gets surrounded by the police, but he is rescued by Crazy Max. The duo tackles the police and pushes them into the water. Rob, meanwhile, makes an escape by jumping through a smashed window, into the water. The lot then celebrate by tossing their money into the air. Jedidiah, meanwhile, appears in another car and takes out an opened beer bottle, letting the liquid out. Although he appears in the video, Dan does not play a part in the money stealing at all. When everybody is celebrating, he just stands in the background. Lyrics See Boyhunter/Lyrics Chart Year-end chart Certifications Release Category:2016 Category:2015 songs Category:Fictional songs Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:2010s songs Category:2016 songs Category:Songs recorded in 2015